


Playing Soccer

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Kid!Cas, M/M, Soccer, kid!Dean, soccer player castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas met when Dean was 6 and Cas was 8. Dean liked to sit near the soccer field and watch as the older boys kicked the ball around. He smiled delighted whenever they ran near him, and he cheered happily whenever someone scored.<br/>One evening, Dean was sitting on the grass, Mary by his right with little Sammy on her lap, when Cas ran as fast as he could in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Soccer

Dean and Cas met when Dean was 6 and Cas was 8. Dean liked to sit near the soccer field and watch as the older boys kicked the ball around. He smiled delighted whenever they ran near him, and he cheered happily whenever someone scored.

One evening, Dean was sitting on the grass, Mary by his right with little Sammy on her lap, when Cas ran as fast as he could in front of them. He was in total control of the ball, his feet were bouncing on the floor and he ran, a huge smile plastered in his face as he kicked the ball as hard as he could.

Dean was fascinated with the way Castiel moved and felt the need to run over to him and watch him play up close. As he neared Castiel, one of the other players kicked the ball as high as they could get it and Dean didn’t see the ball coming from the sunlight. He was about to get the ball on his head when Cas pulled him close to himself and arched his back so that he would be the one who would get hit, keeping Dean in a safe hug to protect him from the falling ball.

As the ball hit the ground hard and fast and bounced around them. Only when it was away from them did Castiel let go of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Dean looked up at the older boy in wonder. He was too stunned to reply so he simply nodded.

Castiel looked at him up and down and nodded to himself. He looked back at Dean’s eyes before speaking.

“You look like you can run fast, you wanna play?”

Dean’s bright green eyes shone as his mouth opened in a toothy smile.

“Yeah!” He half screamed in excitement. He grinned at Cas for a few more seconds before turning to Mary and yelling happily “Mamma, I’m gonna play with…” Dean suddenly noticed he didn’t know the older boy’s name.

“Castiel.” The other boy added quickly.

Dean nodded for a few seconds.

“Mamma, I’m gonna play with Cas now!” He said excitedly, not even bothering to try and say Castiel’s full name.

They played in the park every day, and day after day, year after year, best friends turned into lovers and as soon as Cas made it to a big team with a good paycheck, he asked Dean to marry him.

No one was surprised when Dean said yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [foreverandever1993](http://tmblr.co/mIJ9DcX2aLua5mKs4Bpi4EA).  
> Please give me kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me [here](http://harveyspecter.tk/) ^^


End file.
